


one look from you

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, First Time, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: The morning after their first time, in the kitchen of the Waverider, when Ava falls in love with Sara all over again.(An episode tag for 3.12 Curse Of The Earth Totem)





	one look from you

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I will write first time smut later (probably in a few hours) but first lets get some soft fluffy morning after fic.

There’s something incredible about sight of the woman right before her.

Sara Lance.

More beautiful than Ava had ever seen her before.

Standing in the Waverider’s kitchen - a place Ava certainly never pictured herself spending a prolonged (if any) period of time in - wearing nothing but Ava’s shirt with the buttons done wrong and the shortest pair of shorts Ava has ever seen.

Which was saying something, because she had seen  _ that dress  _ which really would have qualified as a shirt on any normal person, but somehow Sara had managed to pull it all off and look classy.

She’d looked like  _ that  _ just for Ava, and now she was here and - “You’re staring at me.”

“I can’t help it,” Ava admits.

She feels like a schoolgirl with a crush again. Her cheeks heating up instinctively as she finally moves her gaze away from Sara, looking instead at the kitchen cabinets, taking in the signs of the sort of life that these Legends lived, and trying not to focus purely on the only one of them that mattered to her. 

She fiddles instinctively with the cuff of her sweatshirt, this terrible green one that she’d borrowed from Sara, the only thing that came close to fitting her. 

Because  _ Sara  _ was still wearing her shirt. 

Still looking more beautiful than she had a right to be, in barely anything at all. 

“You know,” Sara says, that familiar teasing to her voice, “I don’t actually mind you looking at me.”

“Oh, oh that’s - that’s good,” Ava says, unable to help how quickly she looks back up again. Taking in the sight of Sara, who is smiling at Ava like she’s the only person in the world, soft and happy.

Ava can’t remember the last time she felt this happy.

The last time she felt this lucky.

She’s had so many bad relationships before this, so many that fell apart because of her workaholic tendencies, or her commitment to the Bureau, or just all the secrets she had to keep because of her line of work but with Sara… With Sara none of that had to matter anymore. 

With Sara everything was perfect. 

“I feel like the luckiest woman in the world,” Ava says, the words falling from her lips before she can think them through and stop them. 

Except Sara doesn’t look startled or put off, as Ava feared she might have. She just looks happier, as if that was even possible. 

Instead she just asks, “When did you fall for me?”

“I’ve been falling for you since the first time we met,” Ava finds herself admitting all too easily. 

“Love at first sight,” Sara says, “That’s adorable. You’re adorable.”

“I - I, thank you,” Ava finds herself squeaking over the word. “I think?”

Sara had a way of doing this to her. Of making her forget what she had been trying to say, what point she had been making, lost instead to the vortex this is Sara Lance.

“I mean,” Sara says, pressing up so that she’s sitting on the counter. Her legs swinging back and forth from where they peak out from under the hem of Ava’s work shirt. “If I’m being honest, I thought you were pretty terrible at first.”

“Not surprising,” Ava admits.

She’d felt a similar way when she’d first met Sara. That she was nothing more than an annoyance, a distraction, the woman who had broken all of time and not had the care to bother trying to put it back in order. 

But also there had been something else.

Something that had started growing in her since the second she started researching Sara, back at the Time Bureau Academy, back when  _ Sara Lance  _ was just a footnote in het textbooks, a fugitive of time. A lesson in everything of what  _ not  _ to do when traveling through time. 

Something that she couldn’t deny now.

“I always knew you were hot,” Sara continues, the smile on her face turning into that little smirk, the one that Ava had seen a lot of the night before. Mixed between kisses and moans and hands against her skin until she forgot any reason this had ever seemed like a bad idea. “I wanted to fuck you so badly, I mean, remember when you came here to fight me over holding  _ Gary  _ hostage, and you pressed me up against that wall, like, Ava, fuck, do you realize how hot that was? I wanted to kiss you so badly.”

She could remember it all too clearly. Anger and frustration and natural competitiveness, but also a desire.

She had wanted to kiss Sara then too.

Kiss her and shut her up.

Now though -

“You can kiss me right whenever you want to now,” Ava points out.

“Is that right,” Sara replies, doing that little  _ thing  _ where she tries to wink but just barely misses the mark.

It’s adorable.

Just like so many other little things that Sara does. 

“You should do that,” Sara asks, “Kiss me right now.”

So Ava does, stepping forward to settle herself between Sara’s legs, for once being the one that has to press upwards, as she pulls Sara into a kiss. A soft one. Not the same as the heat and passion of the night before, the moment of  _ finally _ that had arrived after far too long of waiting for this had happened, that had only come after their  _ discussion  _ in Sara’s office.

No this was softer, an afterthought almost, gentle in a manner that neither of them seemed to be entirely used to being kissed in.  

It’s sort of cute.

Ava can feel her cheeks heating up, when she leans back away from Sara a moment later, the warmth that flood her body. Not just want and desire, though there’s certainly a helping of that. But also happiness, she feels happy and good and  _ loved _ , and that seems like a miracle in itself. 

She looks away from Sara, because looking at her is like staring into the sun, and Ava can feel herself burning up by the second.

Not that Sara lets her look away.

There’s a hand softly there against the back of her neck, turning her head back with a gentle press, guiding her back to Sara. Guiding her back home. 

“You know,” Sara says, soft and slow, “I think I’m pretty lucky myself.” 

“Oh yeah,” Ava says, not caring how silly and breathless she sounds.

“Yeah,” Sara echoes, smiling that soft smile, the one that Ava could swear is reserved just for her. 

Kissing Sara again is the only reaction that seems right.

Then again, Ava is certain that she could spend the rest of her life kissing Sara Lance.

That she could stay forever in this moment, all of time and all of the universes be damned, if only to spend the rest of her life falling a little bit more in love with this woman each and every day. 

“Wow,” Ava says when they pull apart, a soft little echo, another embarrassing word, stuck by the blessing that was in her arms.

Sara’s echo comes a moment later, a smile that mirrors her own, “Wow.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
